mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Girls Club: Atlanta
Boss Girls Club: Atlanta Is the 12th Season of The Boss Girls Club The Season is Filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. Birthdays Cast Replacements Duration of The Cast Episodes } Bianca Leaves The House. Note(s): Carmella becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |'"The Queens"' |- | colspan="7" class="description" style="border-bottom:3px solid Orange" |Jay comes at Chrishelle for Messing with Indiana and They start arguing and Chrishelle Pops jay in The Face and Jay starts Punching her ass in the Face and Chrishelle sues her weight to get Jay in a headlock and Jay is still Giving her Uppercuts and security Pulls Them apart and Halo tries to run up on Jay Bit Tommie Grabbed her hair and Pulled her out the room Pounding her in the face. Later Carmella is planning a Big party at The Mansion and she doesnt want The Girls to mess it up. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |'"You Wish"' |- | colspan="7" class="description" style="border-bottom:3px solid Orange" |Its The Big day of Carmella Party and she is so happy That she is Having it at The House with her Family and at the party Tommie and Tawnee gets into a Big fight and Tawnee throws shade all day and Tommie flips the Table over and Punches Tawnee in The Face and Tawnee Grabbed her hair and Tommie was Pounding her in the Head and security pulled them apart and Tommie threw Knives at Tawnee and Production decided to send her home for that. Later a new face Olivia come sin the House ready to get this thing started and carmella finds her annoying Note(s): Tommie is removed from The House. Note(s): Olivia becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |'"Who Go Check Me Boo"' |- | colspan="7" class="description" style="border-bottom:3px solid Orange" |Carmella and Olivia gets into a big fight in the Limo and Tawnee and Halo is amping them up and when they get Back to The House Carmella is all loud and Pushing Olivia and Olivia aint scared of her and Carmella Pushes Olivia real hard and Olivia runs up and swings and Carmella Catches her swings as Olivia trips and carmella starts pounding her in the Back of The Head and Olivia Tackles carmella from The Floor and carmella is still Pounding her in the Head and Security Pulls Them and Olivia Had carmella hair for a good Minute before they separated them. Later Jay and Indiana are having a Great Time in the club and Chrishelle and Tawnee feels like they need to whoop There asses on the Last day. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |'"The Classic Rumble"' |- | colspan="7" class="description" style="border-bottom:3px solid Orange" |Its The Last day and everyone is packing Up and tawnee decides to go Tun up on jay and Jay seen her coming so Jay starts swinging and Tawnee Could barley do anything until They fell on The Bed and Tawnee Had Jay hair socking her and jay was Kicking her all up in the face until security pulled them apart and Indiana was walking with her suitcase and Chrishelle Just starts Punching her and Indiana grabbed her hair and was singing back and Chrishelle slammed her but Indiana had her hair and security Pulled them apart and Halo is Loving this and Olivia and Carmella are lost at whats going on. later everyone is sent home back to there Normal Lives. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |'"Reunion Part 1"' |- | colspan="7" class="description" style="border-bottom:3px solid Orange" |The ladies Gathers up for There 2 Part Reunion as Tawnee and Chrishelle and Halo and carmella and Olivia all comes out to The stage and Olivia and Carmella shock everyone as they Tell them They are Friends They Hung out after the show. Later Tommie and Indian and Jay all come out together Looking like Three queens as They all are wearing Pink Tommie has a pink Bodysuit and Indiana in a Pink Latex Dress and Jay with a Pink Pants suit and Tommie just Pops Halo in The face and Jay runs up on Tawnee and Indiana starts Fighting Chrishelle and They are ripping this stage up and security Pulls The Ladies apart and Halo Nose is bleeding Tawnee is all Pulled out and Chrishelle nails are all broken and her dress is ripped. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |'"Reunion Part 2"' |- | colspan="7" class="description" style="border-bottom:3px solid Orange" |Bianca comes out to the stage Drunk not even Knowing whats going on and she starts arguing with the crowd and They Boo her off the stage and Molly comes out and before she could sit down Jay Runs up and Punches her and Molly was Kicking and security pulled Jay off and Tommie ran up and snatched her wig and Molly gets into arguments with Indiana and she leave sthe stage becuase she feels attacked. Later the Trailer for the New season in Cabo is shown. |}